The Daughter of All Courts
by Punkgirl1994
Summary: Meghan and Ash have a daughter, a girl who can control Iron, summer, and winter glamour.
1. Chapter 1

Puck

It was yet another Elysium, I usually skip out on these but Lord Pointy Ears said "Goodfellow you must attend." So here I am waltzing in late. I would raise Oberons ire but I am the Robin Goddfellow I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

I saw Meghan with Ash, I grinned but inside it hurts to see them together, she is the only girl I have ever loved, but Ash made her happy so in the end I bowed out gracefully. I lounged against a wall watching the party of Seelie, Unseelie, and Iron fey. A girl with silvery blonder hair caught my attention, she was shorter than most sidhe she had feminine curves. Every eye in the room was on this girl, but she hardly noticed. None here were bold enough to approach her, I grinned making my way over to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She whirled around to face me, I gasped when I saw here eyes bright silver, this was why no one made a move to approach her she was Meghan and Ash's daughter.

"Goodfellow?" she said her eyes glaring at me just as her father's had done many times before.

" My fame grows. So how about that dance Princess?" I smirked and with a sigh she place her hand in mine and I pulled her to the floor.

"You won't leave me alone otherwise, so it seems I have no choice." I grinned at her tone it was a bit annoyed and defiant.

"So princess since you know my name isn't it fair I learned yours." I asked, my eyes traveling down her body he black and silver dress was like a second skin it was cling to her every curve.

"Markie. Oh and Goodfellow my eyes are up here." She said in a bored voice as if she had stated that many times before, looking at her though it wouldn't surprise me if she had.

I grinned and winked at her, she rolled her eyes. Dancing with her was easy; there was no awkwardness like dancing with most partners. She was a lot like Ash except for her hair that was her mother's, poor girl quiet and solemn would be her life, You could see in her silver eyes the dark and treacherous thing that haunted her. "when did you stay in the Unseelie court?" I asked her eyes narrowed a fraction.

" how did you know that I stayed in the Unseelie court? It was secret." Her tone was curious, I tried to read her emotions but she had them hidden a true mark of the Unseelie court.

"Your eyes they show the horrors you have seen, they seem slightly haunted." I answered.

"I was there all winter." Her eyes were bright with the pain of remembering the horrors that the wretched Unseelie are known for. " I believe the song is over, I must go." With that she withdrew quickly heading to sit with the Iron court.

I could feel Ash's eyes on me, I looked they were narrowed, I grinned up to him and went to find faery wine. Sipping my glass of potent wine, someone snatched my arm dragging me down the hall. I whipped out my dagger but I was beat, a blue Ice sod was at my neck. Ash.

"What the hell Ash?" I said glaring back at him.

"Don't think about going after my daughter he growled pulling the sword from my neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it your royal icyness." I smirked at him, he sighed running a hand through his hair you could see he was worried.

"Oberon has requested Markie stay for the summer." That peaked my interest. "Robin could you…"

Knowing he wouldn't want to ask a favor I offered help " I'll look after her." He nodded looking slightly relieved.

"but don't get any ideas about her." He growled stalking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Markie

Elysium was over, and I was stuck in the Seelie territories. The damn Seelie require formal dress at all times. Arcadia is beautiful and all but it's hot, even hotter when you are forced to wear a corset, and petticoats.

I was tromping through the Arcadian wood. Bow in my hand waiting for the perfect quarry. Hunting here was easier than in Tir Na Nog, all the animals in Tir Na Nog blended wit the snowing making it exceedingly hard to find one. I heard something creeping up behind me, I whirled, took aim and shot.

"Woah there princess no need to shoot my head off." Goodfellow laughed picking him self up off the ground.

"What do you want?" I sighed notching another arrow and shooting a rabbit by his foot. He let out a little squeak when he saw the arrow soaring toward his feet. I smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile, but I'm here because I thought you might need company." He said bending down to pull the arrow out of the rabbit.

"I'm fine alone." I said irritated. A breeze blew my hair into my face, Goodfellow brushed it off my cheek, his hand lingered a bit longer than necessary, I felt the blush creeping up my neck. His green eyes sparkled as he smiled pulling his hand away.

"Arcadia may be beautiful but it's dangerous princess." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I can handle myself." I said irritated at him turning away looking for another animal to shoot rather than him. His next words made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Prove it."

I pulled a dagger out of my boot, "fine," I stated begin to tighten my muscles I rushed him, quickly gaining the advantage of being faster. I clipped his head with my boot as I whirled blocking his attack, this is how the match continued me on the defense matching him blow for blow. In the end he won by brute strength forcing me up against a tree his clear daggers at my throat. I glared up at him, my mouth set firm.

He chuckled "I'll admit you can definitely hold your own, I presume your father taught you?" I continued glaring him down, the air around me turning frigid; the grass at my feet was covered in a thick sheet of ice.

"But you're still not going to leave me alone are you?" I said my anger growing rapidly.

"Easy there Icy, but no I won't be leaving you alone in the woods," he shrugged with indifference smirking slightly. "So I see you have your mother's temper and your father's abilities."

"I have summer magic as well," I stated closing my eyes feeling the thick summer magic or glamour around me, centered to the ground I began to pull weeds and roots making them wrap themselves around Goodfellow.

"Aright, alright, I give." He choked out, I quickly dropped the glamour and the weeds and roots instantly dropped and died. "So princess will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked rubbing his neck. I nodded heading back to my horse.

"But don't expect me in fancy clothes!" I yelled back my fey steed already in a gallop racing back to the summer court.

My ride back to court was uneventful, well besides the knight trying to seduce me, but he was silenced with an ice shard to the mouth. I'm sure I will be punished for it later if anyone found out. Usually horse rides calm me but all I could think of was what to wear to dinner with Goodfellow. Markie what are you doing you are acting like a primly court girl. I shook my head clearing my though of everything especially the crimson haired, green eyed prankster.

I began pushing my steed hard into a faster gallop, the summer horse wasn't as strong as my winter horse but it would do for the summer.

In the tables a knight was waiting for me, "Excuse me your highness, but I was asked to tell you that Goodfellow will be picking you up at your rooms for dinner." I nodded handing him the horse's reigns, I swung down and headed for my rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck

I was nervous, which was a first for me. I had to keep reminding myself that it was not a date. The walls of the castle blurred around me as I made my way to her rooms.

I knocked when I stepped up to the black door that marked her room; her ladies maid met me at the door. "The lady shall be with you in a moment," Tansy said, I nodded, "Please sit." I smiled and sat as I was told to do. Tansy quickly turned back to help Markie I presumed.

Markie's room was sparsely decorated and spartanly clean, it was a bit odd most fey tended to be mess with their space. Perhaps it was her time in Tir Na Nog, for if anyone entered her rooms they wouldn't be able to tell anything about her.

"Are you ready?" Her voice causing me to jump and return my thoughts to the present, I met her silver eyes and nodded. I crossed the room to her, I studied her she looked beautiful in her dark jeans and silver shirt, her blonde hair pulled back show off her high cheek bones. I offered her my arm leading her out the door and into the halls.

"So where are we going?" she asked her eyes curiously watching the halls we were going, she probably trying to remember so she wouldn't be lost returning to her rooms.

"A Secret place. Don't worry we are almost there." I said stopping quickly; she didn't falter stopping as quickly as I did. I turned pushing the wall opening a secret passageway I had kept secret from the king. Inside was a spiral staircase. I looked around making sure we were alone presuming no one was invisible I pulled her inside shutting the door.

Markie quickly took off up the stairs, I chased after her laughing just as she go to the door at the top of the stairs I wrapped my arms around her waist spinning her around setting her down behind me. Her face was flush from laughter, her eyes sparkling and standing out in the dark. "Are you ready?" she nodded "then my lady step through." I said sweeping the door open she stepped through hesitantly.

"Goodfellow it's beautiful." Her face was in awe as she surveyed the view of the forest of Arcadia. I had taken her to a top tower that looked out over them. "I didn't realize Arcadia was this beautiful."

"Why did you think Tir Na Nog was?" I asked stepping up to stand next to her. She looked at me, indecision clearly written in her beautiful features.

"I feel more comfortable in Tir Na Nog, but my father believes it's because I'm more Unseelie than Seelie." She said, turning back to look at the trees she leaned slightly over the rail closing her eyes as a slight wind blew.

"Your father is mortal now though?" I said in an unsure voice a bit confused by what she meant.

"Not when I was conceived." She said a slight blush was creeping up her neck.

"Oh!" I said trying to find a way to move away from this subject. "Are you hungry?" She nodded; I took her hand leading her to the blanket with food. She seemed to close herself off even more now that I brought up her parents. "So how is the Iron Kingdom these days?"

"It's fine mom and dad are happy as pie." She said flashing me a quick smile, before biting into a bit of bread.

"And what about you?"

"I feel out of place there, not sick but uncomfortable. I have Iron Glamour but I always feel sick after I use it. That's why I loved Tir Na Nog, I felt comfortable for once." She said her bright eyes begging me to understand. "and Glitch, he asked me to marry him before I left for Tir Na Nog."

I got a flare of jealousy at that, but she began to continue, "I said I couldn't. my parents were so excited but I couldn't." she had tears rolling down her face. I pulled her to my chest as she cried I simply held her as she let out all of her pain. "That's why I requested to stay here this summer so I didn't have to go back."

She lifted her head to look me in the eyes and I lowered my forehead to hers. I barely pressed my lips to hers and she immediately pressed hers to mine in a desperate manner, I deepened the kiss her hands knotted in my hair. She let out a small moan as I began trailing kisses down her neck. She pulled back, looked at me her expression unreadable she was quickly up and running.

I was up calling her but she kept running. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair, I sighed and took off after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Markie

What did I do? Shaking my head I kept running, I'd forgotten the way to my rooms. I can't believe I kissed him, and liked it. Well, I liked it more than kissing Glitch. I could hear puck yelling behind me, I just couldn't bring myself to stop, I had to keep running.

After what seemed like hours I finally found my room. Tansy was waiting for me, "my lady, did you enjoy your dinner?" I nodded.

"Tansy, if anyone but the king comes to the door please don't let them in." I said as I began walking to my sleeping chambers.

"Yes, my lady." She said, I barely heard her, the large oak doors of my room were mostly shut. I went to the armoire, looking in the mirror as I released my hair from its braid it fell down my shoulder to my waist in soft waves.

My whole person looked disheveled, my lips were red, my eyes a bit crazed, and my shirt was crumpled from where Goodfellow stuck his hand up my shirt. Seeing this part of my mind wanted to bring him back here and continue where we had left off, but I knew I couldn't. I laid down on my bed, not even bothering to tuck myself in just laying on top of the comforter, I was instantly asleep.

I was back in the Iron Kingdom, standing at the gliders tower. Glitch was directly in front of me, down on one knee, "Please Markie, marry me." I closed my eyes for a second, when I opened them the dark haired, violet eyed, punk faerie was gone, in his place the red haired, green eyed prankster was in his place. "Please, Markie." he repeated.

I woke with a jump my face pressed into my pillow I turned my heard and saw... "Puck, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Well, since you ran off I figured I had better find you before Titania did," in a softer voice he continued, "Markie, what happened earlier?"

I sat up, getting my bearings before answering him. "It was a moment. So how did you get in here? I ordered Tansy not to let anyone but the King in."

He smirked at me, "Quite a moment, huh?" he raised his eyebrows up at me, I felt my cheeks start to warm, and his eyes flashing a bit, "and as for getting into your room..." he paused leaning in so I felt his breath on my cheek, "The court has hidden passageways."

I raised my eye brow at this, "Last I checked Goodfellow, sneaking into a princess' room is a crime." My voice taunting him a bit with a threat, I had a smirk on my face.

He grinned, "Why Markie, are you threatening to have me arrested?" His voice completely playful.

"Haha, Goodfellow. You know I wouldn't."

He came and settled himself next to me, his voice soft, "So tell me how your name came to be. It's quite...odd."

I smiled, relishing in memory of the first time my mother told me the story of how I came to be. Slowly, I began the story. "I'm sure you remember the war," I glanced up to see him nod, "The night before my mother, father, you, and the rebels, marched to meet Oberon and Mab, My parents..." I trailed off slightly embarrassed."

"Had sex?" He finished for me, noticing my embarrassment.

I nodded, "Well my mother got pregnant. As you know, she kept it from the courts hoping to inform my father first. But she never saw him." I looked up to see Puck's face, it was oddly peaceful. He was watching my face with those piercing green eyes.

"And I was born. My name means warlike in Late, she felt it was fitting seeing as I was conceived the night before the final battle of the war that could have ended Faerie. My dad hated it when he heard, but I like the uniqueness of it." I said looking up at him again.

"I like it as well." He smiled softly at me. He shifted a bit closer, facing his body more towards mine. He leaned towards me, and I slid my as shut as he pressed his lips to mine. I slipped my hand up to the nape of his neck, teasing the longer hair that lay there. His hands framed my face, his thumbs...

"Princess, the King... OH MY! I'm sorry." Tansy stammered as she backed out of my room. My face felt hot, my heart was pounding in my chest.

Puck let out a laugh, "We can't seem to catch a break can we?" he smiled rolling off the bed, pulling me up to my knees in front of him. Even with him standing and me on the band he was still taller. "You better go see what the King wants. I'll see you later."

"I know, I'll see you soon." I pressed a light kiss to his lips. Pulling away, he turned and disappeared into my bathroom. Now to find Tansy and explain.

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I've been crazy busy with school and dog shows. I'll try to update more now that life isn't so hectic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I sadly do not own the Iron Fey series or its characters.

Puck

She is bad ass, I thought as Markie took aim with her bow, shooting the fox that was weaving in and out of the bushes faster than I could see. I watched her memorizing the way her silver eyes narrowed, her pale hair falling down her back, the way her hunting outfit seemed like a second skin.

"Stop staring." Her voice chimed through the woods as she went to retrieve the fox.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful" I said, grinning impishly. She smacked my arm glaring at me, she hated compliments, "Well it's true, ask anyone with eyes." She rolled her eyes at me. She swung herself up into her saddle.

"Com one, I'll race you to the lake." She said a slight smile on her face, making her eyes light up.

I swung up into my saddle, "You're on." I spurred my horse into a gallop racing away from her.

"You cheat!" She yelled, I turned back grinning at her. She had that intense look in her eyes, that she got when she was hunting. She was gaining ground; she and her horse were lighter, and faster, but I still kept spurring my horse, willing it to go just a bit faster.

As my horse approached the lake, I saw she had beaten me there. "How did you get here first? I was ahead the whole time." I asked my eyes narrowing.

She smirked, "Not my fault you took the long way. There is a short cut by the arch of trees." The wind had picked up making her pale hair blow in her face. I swung down from my saddle, crossed the meadow and stood in front of her, I brushed the hair back from her face trailing my hand against her cheek. She stared at me, as if trying to figure something out...

She stepped back, and focused on the lake. "It's funny how beautiful the water can be, but yet so deadly." She whispered. A kelpie stuck its head out of the water, it watched her and she watched it, slowly it sand back down into the calm water. I heard the sound of hooves pounding distantly.

"Markie, get your knives out and hide in the trees." I said quietly. She tilted her head listening for the sounds of trouble, I knew the moment she caught it she quickly followed my instructions and scrambled up the tree. I followed suit.

We sat in silence for a moment before the threat entered the clearing. Thorns jutted out from the shoulders of their armor. Thornguards. Markie looked over at me, her eyes wide with fear. Dammit, I thought these guys had died out.

"I thought you said the brat was here?" The largest and assumed leader screamed he was obviously enraged. "I need the brat of three courts, to bring down those damn iron faeries."

They're after Markie.

"She was here, I swear. She... she was with Goodfellow." Said another in a small voices. I looked over to Markie to see only empty space.

"Well, where is she then?" The leader answered, picking up the Informant by the throat choking him.

"Behind you." All of there heads snapped around to see the haired princess.

"Bold. I like that." Said one of the thorn guards. She laughed a chiming laugh that echoed around them.

"Well, come and get me." She said. After another moments pause they began to converge on her all around. I leaped out of the tree, landing standing with my back to hers and began fighting.

My style of fighting was fast stabs, flying daggers and tricks, Markie was the complete opposite. She looked like she was dancing, she twirled and spun, using her small size to her advantage. It was deadly beautiful, like the lake.

We defeated all but the leader which Markie had pinned to a tree by multiple ice daggers, ice creeped up his body stopping only just below his throat. "Who sent you?" She panted.

"Someone." he said his eyes were a bit crazy, his teeth chattered. The too the butt of her dagger and rammed it into the side of his skull.

"Easy, Markie. We'll take him back to Arcadia and figure everything out." I said stepping up, easing the dagger out of her hands. Her body was tense, every muscle in her arms showing. "Relax." I whispered in her ear, it eased her a bit.

"Sorry, sometimes my Unseelie side takes over and I can't stop." she smiled and I leaned down brushing a kiss to her lips, placing my hand on her waist. My hand instantly felt wet. I pulled back looking into my hand that was smeared red, I then saw the rip in her hunting outfit.

"Markie, you're bleeding." I said, "lets get back and have you looked at, I'm going to enchant him to sleep, so we don't have to worry about Porcupine doing anything crazy." She smiled and nodded before heading to her horse, I glamoured the thornguard and tossed him onto my horse.

"Puck, I'm going to need help getting on my horse." Markie called from her horse. "I can't stretch enough to reach the horn of my saddle without it pouring blood." Her voice was tight with pain and what I assume to be embarrassment of admitting to needing help.

I pulled my shirt off, "I'm gonna tie this around you're waist so it will staunch the bleeding some." She nodded lifting her arms, I tied it around her waist she didn't make a sound, besides a small gasp when I tied it. I helped her into her saddle before returning to my horse.

We flew through the Wyldwood, I kept watching Markie, the father we went, the paler she got and my shirt had a dark spot over the wound. She was bleeding too quickly. I couldn't put her, the thornguard, and my self on the one horse.

I hadn't realized how far into the woods we had gone, the hedge around Arcadia was insight, when Markie fell off her horse and crumpled to the ground. I pulled the reins up short making my horse stop, I leaped off racing to her. I felt her face, her skin was always icy but now it was even colder, " Markie, can your hear me?" I asked. No response. I lifted in my arms, and carefully set her across her horse. I climbed into her saddle, settling Markie in my lap, set the horse off at a trot. I grabbed of my own horse when we passed and rode for the border.


End file.
